


Greed.

by The_failure



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Greed mode, its based on greed mode's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac pays the ultimate price for his greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly the Isaac and their vanity pay the ultimate price:

Isaac plunged his mother's knife deep into Ultra Greed's chest, the monster grunted, before grabbing the knife and pulling it out yet again, rearing back it threw the knife back at him, Isaac leapt to the side, his familiars letting down a continuous stream of tears at his opponent, Greed merely grumbled, stomping his feet repeatedly.

  
Keepers appeared in a cloud of smoke, they rushed Isaac, who swung his weapon at the corpses, they fell to the ground dead.

  
The battle had lasted a while and the child knew Greed was nearing his end, in a last resort, Greed charged Isaac with the speed of a bull. Isaac threw his knife, gazing as it tore through his opponent's flesh.

  
Ultra Greed screamed in pain, fell over, he grudgingly got up and gazed at his injury, its eyes widened as it saw the wound solidify into gold, for a moment it smiled, thinking it could add the ore to its hoard, then howled in pain as more and more of its body turned into gold. Greed let out a final scream of pain and horror before its body was entirely turned into gold. A golden chest then dropped from the ceiling and landed near the golden statue.

  
Isaac approached his opponent's remains and picked up his knife, he turned around and saw what seemed to be a donation machine, instead of "DONATION", "GREED" was written on the top.

  
He briefly considered donating money, but he had already 99 pennies, was this a final insult from Greed? Requesting more riches from the grave? begrudgingly, Isaac dropped a single penny in the machine before approaching at the chest. He gave one last look at Greed, then leapt into the chest.

  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
Isaac opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding, it looked like he was in a shop, except there were no items, the donation machine had 99 pennies, there was a noose hanging from the ceiling near the donation machine and the door was closed.

  
Standing up he walked toward the door and pushed it, nothing happened, annoyed, Isaac attempted to pull the door, nothing happened. Infuriated, Isaac placed a bomb and dived to cover. The bomb detonated, the door didn’t budge.

  
Isaac was angry, his pennies were gone, there was nothing of value in the shop and he wasted his last bomb trying to break the door. For what seemed to be an eternity he did everything to break the door, scratch it, break it with the knife, use his familiars, nothing would work.

  
For a moment he pondered it this was punishment for what he did before, when he had killed those beggars for refusing to give him what he had wanted. Refusing to donate to the shop. Killing the shopkeeper, then using The Poop where his corpse used to be. Killing those angels for giving him holy water instead of holy mantle, and thanking Satan for giving him his mother's knife and The Whore of Babylon.

  
He dismissed those thoughts, he had to rest for a while.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

  
Azazel entered the shop, the donation machine had 99 pennies, yet he didn’t remember donating 99 of them, the shopkeeper was hanging from a rope, and there was plenty of items on the ground, with their respective cost written next to them. The item that caught his attention was the Humbling Bundle, he grinned and flew toward the bundle, dropped 15 pennies near the item and picked it up. He grinned, he had never been this happy since mister Satan had given him Sister Bobby and the true Brimstone. he walked happily out of the shop.

  
"Thanks!" he stated to the hanging shopkeeper, smiling.

 

  
Just as the door closed, he swore the keeper smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Death.


End file.
